Gajeel's Surprise
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: Levy has a little surprise for Gajeel.
1. Chapter 1

5 years after the original Fairy Tail Levy invited her dear friend Lucy to her house.

Levy was pacing around her study aggressively waiting for her fellow guild member to arrive because you see Levy had a big secret and she wanted her best friend to know first. "Oh what am I going to do?" Levy started but was cut off by the doorbell ringing; she rushed downstairs and opened the door. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw Lucy standing at the door her hair in a side pony tail. "Lu-chan!" "Levy!" the two hugged and Levy showed her friend to the living room "So" Lucy started "what was so important that I had to come over ASAP?" she asked, the two sat on the couch "Well…wait first you have to promise not to tell anyone yet OK?" Lucy nodded curiously "what is it Levy you can tell me anything" Said girl took a deep breath "I'm pregnant" and shut her eyes tightly waiting for her friend's reply. But when she opened her eyes once more she saw something she wasn't expecting; Lucy had a sly grin on her face.

"I never knew you and Gajeel where that serious." Lucy giggled "I'm so excited for you! So how does Gajeel feel about being a daddy?" Levy lowed her head at this "h-he doesn't know yet" she stuttered out Lucy gasped "you have to tell him!" she practically screamed "Now!" Levy sighed "I know I do but I had to tell you first, Actually it's funny" she started "I actually knew for a month now" "EEHH?" Lucy screamed "then how far are you?" Levy fidgeted "Three months now" Lucy's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. "Wow Levy" Said wizard nodded "But you have to promise not to tell anyone, OK?" Lucy nodded "Yea I won't tell"

But what the two didn't know was that a certain exceed was flying towards its owner to tell what he had heard.


	2. Chapter 2

At the outskirts of Magnolia City three Fairy Tail members were training vigorously. "C'mon Gajeel is that all you got?" Natsu called trying to provoke his opponent, said person smirked "Not even close bring it on Salamander!" "Don't forget about me Natsu" a voice called Natsu turned his head and was met with Grey's fist to his face. Gajeel just laughed "Gajeel!" Gajeel looked around to see who called his name and saw Lily flying towards him high-speed. "Hey Lily, what's the rush" Happy asked walking towards his friend, Grey and Natsu walked over to the three to see what all the commotion was about. "It's about Levy" he started "she invited Lucy over and they were talking and Levy told her that she was pregnant!" Lily panted then looked up at his guild members. Happy and Grey were wide-eyed and Gajeel was really pale and Natsu well… "Gajeel got busy! congrats man!" he said patting his back. After the last pat Gajeel feel backwards "Gajeel!" Lily yelled rushing over to his owner checking his pulse "he fainted" he mumbled.

"hahahahah and he calls himself a Dragon Slayer? Whimp" Natsu yelled and Grey slapped him up side the head.


	3. Chapter 3

After about 5 minutes of trying Gajeel finally woke up (more like shot up) he then turned to Lily. "Are sure you heard that right Lily?" he asked Lily nodded "Yes I am sure" Gajeel put his hands in either side if his head. "I'm going to be a dad, I am going to be a dad, I am not even sure what a good dad is supposed to do?" he mumbled to himself. Grey bent down and patted him on the back "calm down Gajeel, now that we know this we have to ask people who are fathers what to do right? I don't think that'll be too hard." "But Levy said she didn't want anyone to know just yet" Lily said Grey then scratched his chin "then that changes things hmm….." all eyes were on Grey as he thought. After 15 minutes he spoke "Well Gajeel…" he put his hand on the others shoulder "you're on buddy I got nothing." With that Grey grabbed Natsu by the scarf and ran as fast as he could. "Hey!" Gajeel called but he was too late, the two were gone in a trail of smoke leaving Gajeel and Lily to discuss the new development.

~Back to Levy and Lucy~

Levy and Lucy where cooking in the kitchen when Natsu burst through the door. The girls turned to him confused "Natsu I thought you were training with Grey and Gajeel today" Lucy started "what are you doing here?" Natsu had a wide grin on his face which could never be a good sign "I wanted to congratulate Levy on her pregnancy!" he cheered making both girls pale. "Natsu…who told you about that?" Levy asked anger rising to her face Natsu being the oblivious idiot that he was didn't notice so he answered, grin still on his face "Lily told me Grey and Gajeel, man you should have been there Gajeel FAINTED HA! It was so funny!" Natsu clutching his side, Now Levy was mad and upset did Gajeel not want a child? Did he pan to break up with her and now he can't? Levy was truly heartbroken so she kicked Natsu right in the balls and rushed to her room tears falling from her eyes. "Levy!" Lucy called she then turned to Natsu who was clutching his crotch "Natsu…go home NOW!" she said in anger. Natsu quickly rushed out of the house to his home. Leaving Lucy to try to calm her friend down.


	4. Chapter 4

When Lily and Gajeel got home that night their where met with loud wails of sadness coming from Levy and Gajeel's room. Gajeel instantly panicked and rushed up the stairs and was met with an interesting sight; the door was covered with word chains and a large lock. Lucy was leaning against the door looking absolutely exhausted; she looked up at him in pity. "Gajeel thank goodness, please help Levy she has been in there for 5 hours and is still wailing strong." Gajeel paled and frantically started banging at the door "Levy! Hey Levy open the door!" he called, the wails stopped momentarily. "Gajeel?" Levy weakly called from behind the door. "Yea it's me now why not come out?" he proposed trying to sound as comforting as possible, Levy slowly broke the magic chains and lock, then slowly creaked the door open. Levy was a mess her hair was flying everywhere and her eyes red and puffy from crying. Her clothes where falling off giving her a hung over look that Gajeel loved. "Why the hell are you locked up in here crying?" he asked trying not to stare at the bit of cleavage that was showing, Levy sniffled and stared up at Gajeel. "N-Natsu came over and told me about how you fainted when you heard I was pregnant so I-I assumed you didn't want to have a kid" Levy started to cry again but not as violently as before. Gajeel sighed and ran his fingers through his untamed hair and gently pulled Levy closer to him, "Of course I want the kid shrimp."

Levy blinked for a moment then quickly let out a sigh of relief and buried her face into his chest. Gajeel gently stroked Levy's hair nit exactly sure what to do. Lucy smiled warmly at her friends and decided to leave, as she quietly exited the house Lucy looked back at the house and giggled. But then she frowned distasteful, she and Natsu where going to have a heart to heart chat.

~At the Gulid House~

Lucy opened the doors to the guild house angrily scanning the room for a certain dragon slayer. Said person was sitting at the bar eating a chicken leg when she came in. "NATSU~!" Lucy growled angrily gaining everyone's attention; she marched over to Natsu and smacked him in the back of the head. HARD. "OW what was that for Lucy?" he asked rubbing his head " I cannot believe you Natsu, because of you Levy was crying for 5 HOURS!" Jet and Droy quickly hurried over to them "YOU MADE LEVY CRY!?" they asked in synch Natsu raised an eyebrow "she was crying why? All I told her was how Gajeel reacted when he found out she was pregnant." He said nonchalantly. Everyone in the guild's eyes widened "LEVY'S PREGNANT" they all said except from a "THAT'S MANLY!" from Elfman. Lucy smacked her head in frustration "Natsu! You weren't suppose to tell anyone!"She cried angrily. Natsu smirked up at Lucy , "well it isn't going to be the last time they hear it so they might as well get use to it" Lucy stared at him confused. "What do you mean? No one else is pregnant" this caused Natsu to smirk wider which was never a good sign. "Not when I'm done with you Lucy~" he said seductively cause said girl to blush, with that Natsu picked Lucy up bridal style and exited the guild house with many cheers.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day when Levy and Gajeel entered the guild house everyone was smirking at them and giving them thumbs up's. Gajeel was about to explode on them all when master Makarov confronted the two, "Levy, Gajeel I have been informed that you are expecting, so for Levy's health I suggest she not take any jobs for a while and rest" he said. Levy sighed "master I'd rather not it would get very boring and I'm sure I would get anxious" she complained. Master Makaov chuckled and gently pushed Levy over to the bar where Marejane instantly started asking her questions. He then turned to Gajeel and made a very serious face, which made Gajeel a little nervous "Gajeel I do hope you realize that you have to take responsibility for your actions correct?" he asked. He nodded "I had thought about it but…never mind" he quickly said. "You're not quite sure how, correct?" Master Makarov asked knowingly, Gajeel blushed but hesitantly nodded.. "Well" the master started "first buy her a ring she'll like, then the rest is all up to you" he said. Gajeel sighed; he is going to have a lot of trouble with this.

~3 months later~

Levy was 6 months pregnant and was feeling incredibly fat. Gajeel was on a job and wasn't going to be back until that night; Levy had just come back from the doctor's office. She and Gajeel had decided they wanted to know the gender of the child so she just had an ultra sound. She also stopped by the store and picked up ingredients for dinner, she was really going to surprise Gajeel this time. But Levy couldn't one thought out of her head; Gajeel had taken more jobs then usual and was spending less time with her. 'He's cheating on you' a voice in her head told her 'he wants a slimmer, stronger girl' another said. Levy shook her head back and forth to stop the thoughts; she mustn't believe Gajeel loved her. She quickly rushed home to make dinner.

Around 9:00 pm the front door to Levy's house opened "Hey shrimp I'm home" Gajeel called. Levy rushed to the living room to meet her lover "welcome home Gajeel, how was your job?" she asked. "Fine" he said. "Well" Levy started "I have a surprise for you in the dining room" she said. He started at her confused "what is it?" he asked. Levy laughed "if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" she asked. Gajeel sighed and walked into the kitchen. There the room was poorly lit except for a candle in the middle of the table; there was also two plates of spaghetti on either sides of the small table. Gajeel turned to Levy "what's all this for?" he asked. Levy smirked "can't I just do something for the man I love" she asked slyly. Gajeel smirked and kissed her cheek 'who said I disapproved?" he asked. Levy chuckled "Let's just eat" she said.

The two sat down at the table and started eating, the talked and laughed lightly the night. "Hey Gajeel, there's a part 2 to your surprise" Levy said. Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her "what is it?" he asked. Levy reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope and passed it to him. He opened the envelope cautiously and slowly got tears in his eyes when he read it. It was a ultra sound photo and it had two babies on it, and it read 'a boy and girl'. Gajeel quickly got up and hugged his lover, tears slowly falling down his face. Levy gently hugged him back. "Well I guess it's time for my surprise for you" Gajeel said. This time it was Levy to be confused, Gajeel got on one knee and looked up her. "Levy" he started "you know I love you more than anyone else in the world? No you are my world, you brought me back from the world of darkness I used to be in, you are my sun, my moon, my entire universe. I don't know where I would be without you, you gave me life, two children, this is the least I can do for you so Levy McGarden, will you marry me?" he asked. Levy started to cry covering her mouth "yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you Gajeel!" she exclaimed hugging him tightly.

Lily turned from his hiding spot behind the wall and smiled into his video camera. The others would enjoy this scene as much as he did.


	6. Chapter 6

This is the last chapter but I promise, no swear I'll make a sequel!

* * *

Levy woke up the next morning next to a sleeping Dragon Slayer, she giggled to herself; she would never stop loving him. Levy was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt pressure in her nether regions. She instantly gripped her stomach "Hey you two calm down I'm up" she said. She sung her legs over the bed and walked to the kitchen, where Lily was already sitting at the table munching on some toast. "Good morning Levy" he said "Morning Lily" she replied heading for the toaster. Levy felt another surge of pressure and hunched over, "Levy are you alright?"Lily asked concerned. Levy panted the pain started getting really intense, and then suddenly she felt something wet trickle down her legs. She gripped the counter tightly, "Wake up Gajeel, it's time" she said breaths heavy. Lily blinked then quickly ran up the stairs to wake Gajeel up. "Gajeel! Gajeel! Wake up it's an emergency it's Levy!" he said shaking said person. Gajeel ignored the exceed at first but when he heard Levy's name he shot up. "What happened to her?" he asked "She's going to labor in the kitchen!" Lily said already exhausted. Gajeel quickly rushed out the room (in a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts) and was instantly at his lovers side.

"Get me to a hospital" she said clinging to Gajeel for dear life. Gajeel turned to Lily "Go tell Fairy Tail what's going on I'm taking Levy to the hospital" he ordered. Lily nodded and rushed out the door; Gajeel got the hospital bag out the closet and led Levy to car. (Pretend they have cars because we can't have Levy walking while in labor. "Hang in there shrimp" he said and kissed her cheek.

~At Fairy Tail~

It was about noon when Lily arrived at the guild and everything was normal. That is until Lily burst through the door panting and sweating, the members gave him a weird look, Happy approached him. "Lily what's wrong" he asked, said person tried to catch his breathe. "Levy's going into labor right now!" he yelled still struggling to breath. "Eh?!" the guild yelled, Lucy was the first to speak up. "Bit she wasn't expected for another 3 months" she cried. "Well the kids came early" Lily said. "We got to go see her!" Natsu yelled half way out the door. "Wait for me Natsu!" Lucy yelled following him, the two were followed by Grey, Erza, Mara Jane, Evergreen, Elfman, Happy, Lily, Charla, Wendy, Juvia, and Master Makorav.

~At the Hospital~

Scream of pain could be heard down the hall, making the members of Fairy Tail pale. Erza cracked her knuckles "remind me to kill Gajeel for causing Levy pain when this is all over" she said. "Don't Erza" Master Makorav started "they both wanted this knowing the consequences" he finished. "Yea and besides" Lucy said "I bet the kid will be super cute" she said. "Actually they are having twins, a girl and a boy" Lily informed them. Lucy and Mara squealed "That's even cuter" they said in unison.

~In the E.R~

"I can see the head come on, only about 3 more good pushes" the doctor called to Levy. Gajeel held his lovers hand trying to be as comforting as possible "Only a few more minutes Levy, you can do it" he said kissing her forehead. She gave one last push then small cries could be heard. "It's a girl!" the nurse cried, Gajeel brushed some hair out his fiancée's face. "There's one more" the doctor said. Levy panted and gave another large push, and then more crying could be heard. "It's a boy" the nurse cried. Gajeel kissed his lover, all done Levy you where great" he said. "Wait! One more" the doctor said. Gajeel blinked what had he just said? Before he knew it one more set of cries were heard. "It's another boy!" the nurse called. "Congratulations, that's all of them" the doctor said. The nurse went into another room with the children to clean them up. Gajeel looked down at Levy who had a big smile on her face even though she looked exhausted, it makes sense she delivered 3 kids in one time.

The nurse then came back into the room with three babies bundled in blankets and handed them to the parents. Levy was handed the two boys while Gajeel was handed his little daughter, he took a good look at the child, he could see the blue fuzz on the top of her head. She was incredibly tiny but her face seemed so gentle, he held out his pinky which the small child grabbed. She opened her eyes revealing they where red like her fathers, Gajeel gave his signature laugh, she had a strong grip (for a new born) he turned to Levy who had tears in her eyes as she looked at her boys. They both had black hair with their mother's eyes, they were sooo cute! "So what are we going to name them?" Gajeel asked. Levy looked at the boy in her right "I wanted to name the boy Kyle, what you think?" she said. Gajeel looked at the little boy in her right "Kyle, I like it" he said. Kyle Redfox his son, he liked the sound of that. "What about that adorable little girl in your arms Gajeel?" Levy asked fawning over their daughter. Gajeel looked at her once more then gave a warm smile (which was really rare for him, GO KID!) "Licana" he said. Levy gave him a surprised look "I like it, but where did you get the idea?" she asked. "For Metalicana" he said gently rubbing the child's cheek. Levy stared at her fiancée and daughter lovingly; she was going to be a total daddy's girl.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Master Makorav stepped in. "How are you two, well 4 now right?" he said happily. Gajeel smirked "You mean 5? We had an unexpected visitor" he said. Makorav blinked then gave a hardy laugh and approached the five. "I'll sit here while the others visit so it doesn't get to hectic" he said. Just then Lucy slowly opened the door revealing the two friends. "Hey how are you all?" she asked. Levy smiled "Lu-chan, everyone say hello to Kyle, Licana, and we don't have a name for this one" she said looking at the little boy in her arm. Gajeel turned to Juvia

"Hey Juvia, you wanna name him?" he asked causing everyone to turn to him with big eyes. Juvia smiled at her old friend "alright" she said cheerfully. She walked over to Levy and held her arms out towards the child "may I" she asked. Levy nodded and handed her the unnamed child, Juvia looked at the child dreamily. "Tetsu" she said. Gajeel smirked her "Tetsu it is" Juvia smiled at her old friend, she was glad that he trusted her enough to name his child, she would have to have him name her child.

Everyone took turns holding the children and congratulating the couple. The entire time Levy just looked at Gajeel then to her children, she really loved her life.

* * *

I hope you all loved it


End file.
